You Can't Have Me
by Loving Lucy
Summary: A little oneshot where Rob admits that he misses Kaitlyn because she's with Gabriel. Give the shory a 'oneshot', no?


**This is Kaitlyn and Rob oneshot.**

**Rob gets a tad jealous because Kait is with Gabriel. **

**Just read on. **

Kaitlyn offered to help clear up the table after dinner, so her father let her. For now, Gabriel, Rob, Anna, and Lewis were staying at Kaitlyn's for the week. Kaitlyn was glad, because for now, she could spend time with her friends without having to worry about a thing.

Picking up a glass with some lemonade still in it, Kaitlyn looked out of the window and shielded one eye from the blinding sun. The sun casted peaceful looking rays across the sky; a perfect scene to draw and paint. Too bad she didn't have her paints at the moment. She would be drawing this right now, in her room, with her window open. Instead, she volunteered to clean up after the others.

She set the glass down in the sink and went to go get some more dishes. She picked up a glass with two straws protruding out of the top, all the fruit punch nearly gone, the ice cubes crushed. Kaitlyn smiled faintly. She and Gabriel found out that they had a fondness for fruit punch, and would not drink anything else _besides_ fruit punch. The straw with the red stripes was Gabriel's and the one with the green stripes was Kaitlyn's. Kaitlyn took a sip out of Gabriel's straw, sucking up all of the fruit punch that remained.

The past few days was about relaxing and having fun with her friends. Every day, they would pack up and leave to go to the community lake nearby for a swim. All of them got really tan. The girls couldn't resist sneaking a peek at Gabriel and Rob, but of course, they were oblivious. They both wrapped their arms around Anna and Kaitlyn, while Lewis took pictures.

_Poor Lewis,_ she thought to herself, careful to shield the thought so only she herself could hear it, and not her mind reading fellows. Lewis and Lydia were contacting eachother through e-mail, but she knew that Lydia was busy with school and such.

Glass after glass and plate after plate, Kaitlyn took them one by one to the sink, in no rush. It was very rare to have a time to herself, since she also shared a room with Anna. Even if it was something simple, like clearing a table. She was still having some time for herself.

While she was carrying a plate with chicken bones to the sink, her drawing hand began to throb. Kaitlyn stared at her hand, almost dropping the plate, horrified. "But...but why..?" Kaitlyn softly whispered to herself, putting the plate in the sink and staring at her hand. The throb began to intesify.

This hasn't happened in months.

Half terrified, and half excited, Kaitlyn snatched a pencil out of the pencil holder and some paper, and sat down on the floor. She let her hand do all the sketching. For some effect, Kaitlyn closed her eyes.

She felt her hands doing a series of quick strokes, then drawing an outline of a person. After awhile, she opened her eyes and stared at the drawing, trying to make sense of it. It was a silhouette of a person in a doorway. There were no facial features or _any_ features whatsover. The figure was just a shadow in the door.

Kaitlyn could tell that the silhouette was that of a male; because of the rough features at the noticable muscles. What could it mean? Will it happen? Has it already happened?

Soft footsteps could be heard down the hall, and it stopped abruptly at the doorway to the dining room. Kaitlyn looked over her shoulder and saw Rob, almost engulfed by shadows. She looked from him to the picture and the outline fit. Even the shape of the doorway: straight frame and a curvy edge, was the same.

Her questions were answered.

"Hi, Rob," she said, and slowly got to her feet, crumpling up the drawing. Rob didn't say a word, and his hair covered his eyes. Kaitlyn swallowed a bit. Was Rob actually scaring her a little..? Why was he so silent.

Then all of a sudden, Rob leapt across the room and pinned Kaitlyn to the wall, both of his hands trapping both of her wrists. He was standing too close for Kaitlyn to knee him. It was as if a demon possessed him or something..

"Rob!" Kaitlyn hissed, careful as to not make so much noise. She even thought about screaming for Gabriel. "What are you-"

Rob silenced Kaitlyn by crashing his lips to hers. Kaitlyn's eyes immediately widened in shock, and she didn't make any move to kiss back or pull away. Wait, she was still pinned to the wall, so how could she pull away?

After a few moments, Rob broke away, breathing heavily. Kaitlyn was doing the same, her pupils dilated and her expression a mask of shock. "Anna and Gabriel," she reminded him, or was she reminding herself?

Rob kissed her again with more fire than before. Kaitlyn had to do something.. What if Anna and/or Gabriel walked in? Or Lewis? He was also a blabbermouth. She tried to stomp on his foot, but he pressed his leg against he thigh, preventing any action. She tried to dig her nails into his hands, but that was no use. Considering the option of blowing a raspberry in his mouth, Rob broke away with a look in his eyes. _Are there tears?_

"Kait," he started, his voice low and broken. "I really miss you."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened and all she could do was stare at Rob and his unshed tears. When was the last time Rob was crying..? "Rob.. You have Anna.."

"I.. I know." Rob let go of Kaitlyn and moved away, wiping his eyes and turning his back on her.

Kaitlyn was utterly speechless. What should she do? She wasn't the best comforter in the world.. but she had to do something to keep Rob's heart from breaking. She walked up to Rob and put a hand on his shoulder, then turned him to face her. There were tear tracks on his face. "Anna really needs you. I can tell, you need her."

"But-"

Kaitlyn put a finger to his lips. "Gabriel needs me, I need Gabriel. Remember what you said to me the night we found Gabriel's sores on his arms? You said 'I'm glad. It hurts but I'm glad. Take care of her.'? That's exactly what I'm about to say. Did you know that?"

Rob hesitated, staring at Kaitlyn with wide eyes. Innocent, angel eyes. Eyes that are ment for Anna. "You'll always be my best friend. Always."

He nodded slowly. "I.. I'm sorry.. The feeling - I just missed you so much."

Kaitlyn smirked. "I'm right here. How can you miss me?" Kaitlyn turned Rob around again and softly kissed Rob's cheek. "Go to her. She needs you." She gave Rob a gentle nudge toward the staircase, and he stumbled forward, then looked back when he was about to ascend the stairs.

"Kaitlyn?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

**So how was that for a oneshot? I hope it wasn't bad, I just felt like writing that.**

**Please, Read&Review and tell me what you think?**

**Should I start a Dark Visions fanfic? One with CHAPTERS? You let me know.**

**-Lucy**


End file.
